Les populaires et ELLE
by Bellabellissima
Summary: Dans le célèbre lycée de Phoenix High School il y a 4 mecs populaires , 4 capitaine , 4 beaux gosses , 4 cœur à prendre et un seul à choisir.Qui seras l'heureux gagnant du cœur d'Isabella Swan jeune lycéenne de 17 ans belle , riche


Bon voilà j'ai réécris tout une partie de l'histoire . J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Emma

* * *

Salut je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère Bella . Je sui née le 13 septembre à Forks , petite bourgade de Washington , j'ai vécu à Phoenix depuis mes 5 ans et je pars dans quelques jours en Californie pour aller à l'université de Berkeley . Ma mère s'appelle Renée Dwyer tandis que mon père porte le nom de Charlie Swan . Depuis toute petite je n'est jamais intéresser les garçon . Je trouve que je suis quelqu'un de plutôt banale , blonde aux yeux bleu ( ce qui est banale à Phoenix ) . Mais maintenant j'ai décider de m'affirmer quand j'irais à l'Université de Californie . Etre la sœur de Casper ( Note de l'auteur : si il en avait une ) P.S : Casper c'est un fantôme ) , le rat de bibliothèque ou la paria de l'université très peu pour moi , je veux avoir de très bon souvenirs de ces années que je vais passer .

. . .

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J car depuis plusieurs mois , ma mère et moi parlons de changement . Autant physique que vestimentaire . Ma mère ayant déjà eu des complexes , si je vous jure (note de l'auteur vous verrez pourquoi plus tard )) à tout de suite accepter . Ayant des goûts comment dire … originaux ! La coiffeuse eu du mal à changer ma coiffure , et c'est avec une mèche et une teinture brune avec des reflets acajous que ma mère m'emmena chez D&G ( Dolce & Gabbana si vous connaissez pas ), Chanel , Burberry , Gucci , Christian Louboutin , Hermès , Sonia Rykiel etc… ( enfin les marques de luxe quoi ! ) . On acheta presque tout les hauts bustiers décolletées , les jeans moulants et enfin les chaussures à talons hauts ( escarpins , chaussure compensé etc… ) . Et c'est en sortant d'une boutique que je vis mon reflet dans une vitrine . Ce que je vis que je n'étais plus Bella la petite blonde timide mais la grande ( ou pas ) ) brune sulfureuse .

. . .

Dans exactement 1 jour je pars pour la Californie , le soleil et les beaux mecs . Peut-on rêver mieux ?

Les adieux , enfin les au revoir , avec ma mère furent douloureux . Pleurs et promesses étaient mêlés à nos sanglots . Et c'est avec peine et excitation que je me rendis à l'embarcation . En rentrant dans l'avion , je vis une couleur de cheveux familière . Ces cheveux appartienne en faites à la pétasse de mon ancien lycée , Lauren Mallory . J'aurais pu passer devant elle sans qu'elle me remarque mais non , ma malchance me poursuit . Ma place est le numéro 76 tandis que la sienne est 77 , ma voisine d'avion n'est autre que Lauren Mallory .

. . .

Après ces 3 heures de vol insupportable , on atterrit enfin . Ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser après m'avoir bousculer , Lauren partit dans sa limousine qui l'attendait en bas de l'avion . Et c'est avec bonne humeur que je me rendis à l'Université de Berkeley .

. . .

« Bonjour madame , je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je voudrais avoir mon emploi du temps , mes clés et le numéro de mon appartement , demandais-je à la secrétaire

- Bonjour mademoiselle je suis madame Cope , votre appartement est au cœur du campus . C'est le 13ème au dernier étage ou les étudiant les plus fortunés d'Amérique séjourne . Votre colocataire sera mademoiselle Alice Brandon et vos affaires ont déjà été livrés . Voici votre emploi du temps et vos clés . Bonne journée mademoiselle Swan , me répondis la secrétaire en me tendant mes affaires . »

C'est avec gaieté que je me rendis dans mon appartement dans ma BMW bleu nuit décapotable . Arrivant devant l'appartement une fille me rentra dedans et me cria .

« Hey la brunasse , fais attention tu vois pas que je suis là

- Et bien si j'ai vu figure toi , je fais attention MOI

- Hahaha tu me fais rire dégage de ma vu , ajouta-elle

- Non c'est toi qui dégage parce que là c'est mon appartement , répondis-je du tac au tac

- Pff , souffla-t-elle en me laissant entrer dans l'appartement »

L'appartement est magnifique , c'est un genre de loft . Avec des grandes baies vitrées donnant sur une terrasse , une cuisine américaine et un salon gigantesque l'appartement avait tout pour plaire .

« Bonjour je suis Alice Brandon tu dois être Isabella , me demanda une fille en me surprenant

- Oui comment le sais-tu ? demandais-je intrigué

- Je suis ta colocataire , répondit-elle en riant

- Ok , dis-je en riant à mon tour

-Alors tu viens d'où Isabella , me questionna Alice

- Appelle moi Bella , dis-je en souriant , je viens de Phoenix et toi

- Je viens de New-York mais j'étais là l'année dernière

- Tu veux bien me dire où sont passé mes affaires qui devaient être livré depuis hier , demandais-je intriguée

- Heu … Excuse-moi … J'ai rangé tes affaires car je ne savais pas quoi faire . Je suis vraiment désolée , bégaya-t-elle

- C'est pas grave Alice , la rassurais-je , merci beaucoup

Deux heures plus tard on regardait le télé en mangeant des plats à emporter . C'était une soirée formidable . Nous nous couchâmes le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la nouvelle amitié qui nous liera .

. . .

« Tut . . Tut . . . Tut . . . » Fit mon désagréable réveil .

Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour a la prestigieuse université de Berkeley . Je décide de mettre mon uniforme (j'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire qu'il y a des uniformes , désolée )un peu à la rebelle , la jupe qui doit normalement arriver juste au dessus du genoux et maintenant à mi cuisse , la chemise assez stricte devient décolletée en enlevant quelques boutons et au lieu de mettre la cravate normalement je l'ai mis un peu lâche . Alice elle mis son uniforme plutôt classique

Je descend les escaliers quand tout d'un coup je me rappelle que je ne vais pas aller en cours en chaussons . Mais quelle tête en l'air je suis ! Je vais bien sur mettre les talons aiguille que m'a récemment acheté ma belle-mère pour ma rentrée à Berkeley . Car j'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire que mes parents sont divorcés , mon père Charlie avec qui je vivait jusqu'à mes 6 ans est shérif de la petite bourgade de Forks qui se situe dans l'état pluvieux de Washington , il s'est remarié avec Sue Clearwater et ma mère Renée avec qui je vivais avant d'être ici à Berkeley s'est remariée un joueur de baseball connu , Phil Dwyer , ils vivent en Arizona. Bon revenons à mon premier jour . Après mon rapide petit déjeuner , je pars en direction de ma nouvelle université dans ma Porsche noir que ma récemment acheté Phil . Après un dérapage digne d'une stars je vais à l'accueil pour prendre mon plan car elle ne me 'avait pas donné la veille . Après avoir pris plan je regarda mon emploi du temps . Alors , pensais-je , je commence par une heure de maths puis deux d'anglais et enfin de sport . Marchant vers mon prochain je cours je ne fis pas attention aux gens . Tout d'un coup quelqu'un qui me cria :

« Mais fais attention où tu marche !

- C'est bon calme toi , c'est toi qui me fonce dessus et c'est moi la fautive ! »

Relevant mon regard , la personne en question me toisa d'abord méchamment puis avec une certaine culpabilité . Cette personne est en faites un magnifique ange blond au yeux bleu , un bleu océan dans lesquels on voudrais bien se noyer .

« Je suis désolé , je n'aurais jamais du te parler ainsi dit-il honteux

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà du passé

- Non c'est pas sympathique du tout , puis-je te rendre un service pour m'excuser ?

- Bon si tu insistes , alors tu pourrais me montrer ma salle de maths s'il te plaît

- Bien sur , suis moi , par contre c'est quelle salle ?

- Hum salle B 220

- Tu t'appelle comment au faites ?

- Isabella mais je préfère Bella et toi ?

- Jasper mais j'ai pas de surnom , dit-il déçu

- T'inquiète pas Jasper je te trouverais un surnom , le rassurais-je

- Merci Bella , et en faites c'est là ta salle

- Merci Jasper

- De rien Bella , j'espère que l'on se verra bientôt »

En rentrant dans la salle presque tout les élèves était présent , je vis une place de libre au fond et je m'assis quand soudain j'entendis les gens chuchotaient et quelqu'un me parler assez méchamment :

« Dégage de ma place !

- Non , j'étais là avant donc trouve- toi une autre place !

- Mais non je suis à cette place depuis toujours

- Et bien c'est le temps de changer

- T'es qui pour me parler comme ça

- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella et toi dis-je en levant la tête »

Oh My God !A qui appartient cette magnifique tête de beau gosse , c'est un blond qui tire vers le chatai clair avec des yeux gris . Je crois que tu as fait une grosse boulette Bella . Pourvu qu'il soit aussi sympa que Jasper .

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça , bégaya-t-il , garde cette place je vais m'assoir à coté de toi si ça te gène pas

- Non , ça ne me gène pas , tu t'appelle comment au faites ?

- Je m'appelle Demetrie Volturie je suis capitaine de l'équipe de football ( américain )

- Sympa , souriais-je , tu occupe quelle poste ?

- Quaterback et capitaine , dit-il fière de lui

- Y-a-t-il de cheerleaders qui vous soutiennent ?

- Oui surtout la capitaine , dit-il avec dégoût

- Oh , mais est-ce qu'il y aurais des sélection pour être cheerleaders ou même chef?

- Oui bien sur mais je ne pense pas que Tanya te laisse sa place , dit-il désolé

- Qui est Tanya ?

- La capitaine des cheerleaders qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge même si elle est en couple

- Oh ce n'est pas grave je vais quand même essayer , au faites elle se passe à quel heure et quand les sélections ?

- C'est le même jour que nos sélections donc c'est aujourd'hui à 14h00

- Merci

- De rien je rends souvent service dit-il d'un ton séducteur »

De quoi parle t-il ? Peut-être de ses performances sexuelle ( ou pas ) ) . J'espère qu'il va me les montrer . Soudain la sonnerie retentit ce qui signifia que je devais me rendre en anglais . Demetrie et Jasper , deux personnes super sympa que j'ai rencontré en un seul jour . J'ai vraiment de la chance . Peut-être que je devrais demander à Demetrie où se trouve ma salle d'anglais pour que l'on se connaisse un peu mieux .

« Hum , Demetrie ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer ma salle d'anglais ? C'est la salle A 305

- Evidemment

- Merci ! »

Avec Demetrie on parla de tout et de rien jusqu'à ma salle d'anglais . Rentrant dans la salle , quasiment tout les regards étaient braqués sur moi . N'aimant pas trop être le centre de l'attention , je fis un effort pour vaincre cette timidité . M'installant à une place , j'attendis que le professeur rentre et commence à parler . Pendant les cinq minutes qui suive je me disais que l'anglais et moi ça faisais deux . Même si c'est ma langue natale je déteste l'appendre sauf quand on chante c'est trop marrant mais je doute que l'on chantera ici . Voilà le professeur qui rentre et qui nous dit :

« Bonjour , je m'appelle monsieur Sicsic , je suis votre prof d'anglais .

- Bonjour , monsieur ,répondîmes en cœur

- Alors cette année j'ai décidé de choisir votre voisin de table

- Non monsieur s'il vous plaît , supplia une fille que je ne connaissais pas

- Désolée Heïdi mais comme ça vous travaillerais peut-être mieux

- Mais . . .

- Pas de mais Heïdi , alors Ever&Robin , Tyler&Alice , Heïdi&Damen ,[…], Kate&Alec et enfin Isabella&Edward

- Monsieur on peut changer de voisin ? demanda une certaine Ever , parce que je veux bien être à côté de Damen

- Non ! s'écria-il , et changer tout de suite de voisin

- Excuser moi , qui est Edward pour que je me mette à côté de lui ? dis-je

- Vous ne savez pas qui est Edward ? bégaya-t-il

- Désolée mais non , je suis nouvelle

- C'est moi , me répondit un doux ténor , tout le monde sais qui je suis ! Vous avez dû entendre parler de moi c'est obligé , ajouta-t-il plus durement

- Désolée de ne pas savoir qui tu es , répondis-je sarcastique , voilà je suis la personne qui ne te connaît pas . Te crois pas supérieur ! Avec moi ça marche pas , dis-je en me retournant »

Pourquoi je n'est jamais de tact . Devant moi ce dresse un pur apollon cheveux roux un peu cuivré avec yeux d'un vert émeraude . Il me regarda fixement et eu soudain un sentiment de culpabilité . Pensant qu'il allait faire comme Jasper et Demetrie je fut vraiment surprise qu'il me dise avec méchanceté :

« Je suis vraiment mais … En faites je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir traité comme ça

-Non mais tu vas pas bien , m'écriais-je , on crie pas sur les gens sans raisons

- Heu … Si … Pourquoi ? dit-il sans comprendre

- Les gens ne sont pas tes chiens , ajoutais prise d'un élan de courage , Jasper et Demetrie ont la classe de s'excuser . Pas comme toi on dirait , murmurais-je

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

- Bon ça va , fais pas l'innocent, excuse toi au moins

- Je m'excuse , dit-il haut et fort . Ou pas pensa-t-il

- Aller viens on va s'assoir

- D'accord mais tu me le paiera »

Mais c'est quoi ces mecs , ils sont magnifiques , ils me parlent comme si j'étais un chien et ensuite ils s'excusent . Enfin Jasper et Demetrie on l'air sincère , Edward par contre … Peut-être que si je lui parle je vais savoir pourquoi il le hait tant . Bella mets l'ancienne Bella au placard et lance toi avec la Bella qui n'a pas froid aux yeux .

« Salut au faites je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Edward Masen et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de basket , dit-il , maintenant on a fait connaissance donc me parle plus

- Mais que-ce-que j'ai fais pour que tu me haïsses autant

- Je ne te hais pas . C'est plus compliqué , murmura-t-il

- Franchement Jasper et Demetrie sont plus sympa que toi !

- Comment connaît tu Jasper et Demetrie demanda-t-il curieux

- Je croyais que tu voulais plus me parler , répondis-je indifférente , je les ai croisé et ont a beaucoup parlé et toi

- J'ai jamais voulu ne plus te parler , s'écria-t-il , j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu me parle

- Bon d'accord je ne vais plus te parler tout au long de cette année

- Je rigolais , dit-il malheureux , je vais m'ennuyer tout seul

- C'est ton problème , répondis-je du tac au tac

- C'est bon je m'excuse vraiment , en faites j'ai rencontrait Jasper et Demetrie l'année dernière , Jasper , Demetrie , Emmett et moi on est les 4 capitaines de l'université tout le monde nous connaît

- Qui est Emmett ?

- Emmett McCarty , capitaine de l'équipe de Baseball

- Ah d'accord

- Jasper est capitaine hockey sur glace Demetrie capitaine de football américain ,

- Parle-t-on au moins du même Jasper ?

- Tu connais d'autres Jasper , répondit-il sarcastique

- Figure toi que non car je suis nouvelle , ajoutais-je du tac au tac

- C'est bon on va pas continuer , Jasper est blond au yeux bleu

- Et bien c'est toi qui a commencé , et oui c'est bien de lui que je parle , Jasper m'a aidé à trouvé la salle de maths

- Sinon ça te dirais de venir manger avec nous puisque tu connais Jasper et Demetrie ?

- Je sais pas trop peut-être que je mangerais pas ici car je vais passer la sélection des cheerleaders cette après-midi à 14h00

- Tiens quelle coïncidence je fais moi-même mes sélection je viendrais peut-être te voir

- Comme tu veux »

Je ne c'est pas pourquoi mais je trouve ça bizarre cette situation , je parle avec des mecs beaux comme des dieux ( surement les plus mignons de ce lycée ) et ils m'invitent à manger avec eux ( enfin c'es Edward qui m'a proposé .Comment pouvais-je en arriver là , il y a même pas un mois dans mon ancien lycée , les garçons ne savaient même pas que j'exister . Je doit vraiment consulter un psychologue pour parler de mon problème à me parler dans ma tête et faire au grès de mes envies . Comme dirait ma grand-mère vit ta vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . Si je doit vivre ma vie autant ne pas me mettre la honte à me perdre comme une clocharde , si je demandais à Edward de m'accompagner en sport ?

« Edward est-ce-que je peux te demander un service ?

- Hum … Bien sur enfin ça dépend lequel , dit-il méfiant

- Tu pourrais m'accompagner en sport ?

- Oh c'est juste ça , souffla-t-il soulager , bien sur

- Tu pensais que je te demanderais quoi ?

- Oh … Rien , rien je t' assure

- D'accord et merci car c'est vraiment dur de ce situer dans cette université quand tu es nouvelle

- C'est normal , moi aussi je suis passé par là »

Après que les deux heures d'anglais soit passé , le prof voulu me parler . Il me dit que j'avais l'air d'être une bonne élève et que si Edward me déranger je pouvais changer de place . Je le remercia et lui dit que pour l'instant il n'y avait aucun problème . Puis je sortis de la salle en pensant que je devrais me débrouiller toute seule pour trouver les vestiaire de sport . Quelle fut ma surprise en constatant qu'Edward m'attendait derrière la porte . Il me dit qu'il tenait ses engagements et qu'accompagner une jolie fille comme moi ne le dérangeait pas . Il me parla de Jasper , Demetrie et Emmett . Il me dit qu'Emmett avait sport en même temps que moi et que peut-être je serais dans le même groupe que lui . Ayant une chance ce jour-ci , je pensais que ça ne m'étonnerais pas de croiser Emmett pendant mon cour de sport . Après que Edward m'est déposé jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires des fille , une fille et ses amies ( enfin si peux appeler ça des amies ) viennent vers moi en me disant :

« Et toi , que-ce-que tu fais avec mon Eddie ? cracha-t-elle

- Excuse-moi mais qui es-tu ?

- Tanya Denalie , la petite-amie d'Edward

- Tiens donc , Edward a une petite-amie ?

- Oui moi , s'écria-t-elle hautaine

- Pourtant il m'a bien préciser qu'il était 100% célibataire

- Je te crois pas , tu as vu comment tu t'habille ! On dirait une prolétaire , enfin même une prolétaire s'habille mieux .

- Désolée de te décevoir mais MA tenue de prolétaire comme tu dis , est une tenue unique crée par Karl Lagerfeld

- Ne - Fais pas ta maligne machin-chose en flirtant avec mon Eddie !

- La machin-chose comme tu dit à un nom , elle s'appelle Bella Swan

- Ouais si tu veux mais touche pas à MON Eddie

- Ce n'est pas le tien alors chacun fais ce qui veut

- Si c'est le mien ,en plus vois-tu je suis Tanya Denalie la fille du grand avocat Eléazar Denalie

- Et ?

- Tu dois me respecter car j'ai les moyens de te faire virer de cette université

- C'est beau de rêver , dis-je en partant me changer »

Les filles comme ça qui se croient tout permis sous prétexte que leurs parents sont connu et riche c'est pathétique . Elle devrais essayer de mener une vie normale sans strass et paillettes . Si les filles me prennent pour leur souffre-douleurs , je ne vais pas me laisser faire . Si j'arrive à passer les épreuves des cheerleaders , peut-être qu'elle auront un peu de considération pour moi ! Me dirigeant vers un banc libre , je sortis de mon sac de sport mon magnifique short noir Adidas avec ce haut violet GUESS assez décolletée . Après m'être changé je sortis des vestiaires pour aller sur le terrain . A peine quelque pas sur le terrain qu'un footballeur nommé Mike Newton me dragua , il disait qu'il était le frère de Heidi Newton une fille qui voulais elle aussi être cheerleader . Les minutes passèrent et Mike parlait encore et toujours des ses performances sportives , agacée de l'entendre je le planta pour chercher ma professeur de sport . L'ayant enfin trouvé je lui demanda où se passait les sélections , elle me dit que c'était elle qui s'occupait des sélections et qu'il fallait être sur le terrain changé à 14h00 pile et pas une minute de retard . Elle rassembla ensuite tout ses élèves sur les gradins et fit l'appel . Elle donna ensuite les équipes pour le relais . Un garçon demanda si les équipes était mixte et elle lui répondit oui pour être à peu près égale . Elle nous dit que Tanya devrais se mettre avec Riley , Chelsea avec Peter , Isabella avec Emmett , […] et enfin Claire avec Liam . On chercha tous notre co-équipier pour commencer l'échauffement , Emmett vint ensuite vers moi . Il me demanda d'abord si j'étais bien la fille qui avait foncé dans Jasper , je lui répondit que oui mais que c'était plutôt lui qui l'avait foncé dedans . Il rigola et me proposa de commencer l'échauffement . A mesure que l'on courrait j'appris beaucoup de chose sur Jasper , Demetrie , Edward et lui . Il me dit qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ( enfin ça c'est moi qui le traduis comme , Emmett a plutôt dit « On les quatre potes les plus beaux de bahut ) . Ensuite il m'invita à manger avec eux , j'accepta tranquillement quand soudain on me fit un croche pied qui me fit perdre l'équilibre . . .

C'était elle , Tanya Denalie , l'ex petite amie d'Edward . Elle m'a fait un croche pied pour que tout le monde se moque de moi . Mais la réaction qu'elle attendait des autres ne fut pas celle-là . Tous sont venu voir si je ne m'étais pas fait mal , tout le monde voulais m'aider . C'était très embarrassant car je n'est pas vraiment l'habitude de toute cette attention . Tanya , elle rageait dans son coin car elle n'était pas le centre de l'attention . On m'emmena à l'infirmerie pour que l'infirmière me désinfecte mes plaies . Emmett resta tout le temps avec moi , il mettait la pression à l'infirmière en lui disant qu'il l'a ferait virer si elle ne me soignait pas correctement . Puis on retourna ensuite aux vestiaires pour que je change , le sport c'est finis pour aujourd'hui . Emmett m'attendit patiemment devant la porte des vestiaires . En sortant je dis à Emmett d'aller au réfectoire avant moi car je devais aller aux toilettes . Il acquiesça avec une sorte de regret mais obtempéra . Après être passé par les toilettes je me dirigea vers la porte du réfectoire , quand soudain une fille me bouscula . Elle s'arrêta me toisa méchamment et me dit :

« Fais attention ! On bouscule pas Victoria Haley , excuse-toi !

- Désolée mais c'est toi qui m'a foncée dedans , dis-je , donc logiquement c'est toi qui dois t'excuser . A moins que tu connaisses pas le mot , ajoutais-je sarcastique

- Tu crois que je vais m'excuser auprès de toi ?

- Bien sûr , c'est pas tellement dure , répète après moi . Je m'excuse .

- Ahahah ! Tu me fais rire , tu as quand même poussée Victoria Haley une des plus belles cheerleaders .

- Laisse tomber , tu n'en vaux pas la peine . . . »

Je rentra ensuite dans le réfectoire . Je me dirige vers le self , je m'identifie avec mon empreinte digitale et je prend mon plateau . Je pose sur mon plateau mes couverts , une salade italienne composé de melon , de jambon cru , de parmesan , gressin et de salade et une petite bouteille de limonade . Etes-vous surpris ? Moi aussi quand j'ai vu ce qu'il servait , enfin c'est surement comme ça dans les universités de riche . Puis je pars vers la table où Emmett me fait des signes .

« Hey Bella , sa va mieux ? me demanda Emmett

- Oui beaucoup mieux mais tu sais ce n'était que quelques égratignures , répondis-je

- Mais non , Tanya n'aurait jamais du te faire ça

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà du passé

- Demain , il y a une fête chez un ami a moi ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

- Hum … Je …

* * *

La suite ou pas ? J'attend avec impatience vos reviews ;)

Emma


End file.
